


Rojo y Negro

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comienzan las clases y todos tienen que tomar decisiones algo tadías. Wes sabe que Blaine necesita volar así que intentará darle un empujón para que decida hacerlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rojo y Negro

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en el 3x01 The Purple Piano Project.

 

El primer día de clases en la Academia Dalton casi siempre es dedicado a actividades sociales más que a las materias. Los chicos nuevos son guiados por el comité de bienvenida, conformado mayormente por alumnos Junior, por los diferentes salones y auditorios para que conozcan las instalaciones y se familiaricen con el lugar.

Los Warblers están reunidos en su salón de coro. En una semana Dalton celebra la asamblea de bienvenida y los diferentes clubes del colegio hacen sus presentaciones para captar a nuevos miembros. Ellos no han tenido muchas bajas, sólo tres se graduaron el curso anterior, pero siempre es bueno probar con chicos nuevos.

Wes está sentado tras su escritorio, con David y Thad a cada lado, acariciando suavemente con los dedos la madera del mazo. Después de la asamblea escolar, ellos tendrán sus elecciones internas para escoger al nuevo concejo. Wes sabe que es tradición que todos roten, pero sabe también que no se imagina del otro lado del escritorio en su último año en Dalton. Los chicos también lo saben y ya vienen insinuando que una _reelección_ no sería mala idea en su caso.

Llevan más de una hora intentando escoger una canción para la asamblea, obviamente algo de moda y donde Blaine pueda comerse el escenario. David le ha dado tres vueltas a su lista de reproducción y no logran decidir nada. Jeff, cansado, propone algo seguro, una favorita personal de Blaine y Wes a su pesar sonríe cuando lo escucha mencionar _Hot N Cold_ , pero Blaine no parece entusiasmado; es entonces cuando Wes se pone alerta, si Blaine está rechazando a Katy Perry es que llevan la batalla perdida.

+++

Blaine por primea vez en mucho tiempo se siente desorientado en Dalton. Ese año no estará interno, quiere más tiempo para pasar con Kurt y el toque de queda de la escuela no siempre se lo permitiría. Sus padres han viajado a Boston por negocios y está en casa solo con Berenice, la mujer que ha sido su nana desde que tiene memoria. Escucha a los Warblers hablando pero su mente está en otro lado. Su celular vibra en su bolsillo y lo saca con dedos ansiosos.

 _No está tan mal para ser el primer día. ¿Nos vemos más tarde? – Kurt_

Blaine levanta la mirada y ve a Wes mirándolo fijamente. Sabe que su amigo no está contento y él se siente demasiado ansioso.

 _Lima Bean 4 p.m. ¿Crees que Hot N Cold esté bien para la asamblea? – Blaine_

 _Perfecto. ¿En verdad, Blaine? Nunca van a escucharme y arriesgarse con Lady Gaga ¿cierto? Y por favor, no escojan Last Friday Night, es una canción terrible. – Kurt_

 _LFN!!!! No creo que Wes me deje cantarla :-/ - Blaine_

 _Wes es un chico inteligente. Te veo más tarde, estoy con Rachel yendo a ver lo de la universidad. ILU – Kurt. PD: Slushearon a Finn XDD_

 _Suerte con eso… XOXO ILU - Blaine_

Blaine se ríe ante la imagen mental y guarda el celular. Intenta concentrarse en lo que sus compañeros está discutiendo. Un poco más tarde ya tienen decidido quedarse con Katy Perry y comienzan los ensayos.

++++

Kurt lleva con monosílabos desde que se han encontrado y Blaine sabe perfectamente bien el motivo. Han hablado de eso medio verano. Comenzó como un juego y luego se volvió algo más serio y aunque en ocasiones es tentador imaginarse todo el tiempo con Kurt, Blaine se resiste a tomar esa decisión, siempre escudándose en los Warblers, en sus padres, en sus créditos académicos. Lo que Kurt no sabe es que él lo ha conversado con sus padres, que le han dicho que la decisión es enteramente suya y que estarán de acuerdo con la que sea que tome. Tampoco sabe que el fin de semana pasado, mientras ayudaba a Wes y David a instalarse de nuevo en Dalton han conversado toda la tarde sobre eso.

Y ahí está sentado mientras su café se enfría porque se siente incapaz de tomárselo. Está perdido en los ojos de Kurt una vez más. Ha pasado ya casi medio año y él sigue anonadado por aquel color peculiar de esos ojos que lo vuelven loco. Kurt se ve radiante, seguro, no es ni la sombra de aquel chiquillo asustado que conoció en las escaleras de Dalton y Blaine se siente feliz de verlo así, de saber, que quizás él ha contribuido al menos un poquito en su felicidad.

Blaine no es tonto, sabe perfectamente bien cómo Kurt mueve sus fichas y le gusta jugar a hacerse el despistado con tal de ver cómo su novio se ilumina cuando logra salirse con la suya. Por eso todo ese discurso de las regionales le parece tan divertido y le sigue el juego. Pero cuando Kurt baja un poco sus defensas y admite querer pasar su último año con él Blaine siente nuevamente ese nudo en el estómago. Sabe que es importante para Kurt, finalmente se han encontrado y estar a dos horas de distancia no es divertido. Es su último año y tendrán poco tiempo libre entre semana lo que hará complicado que puedan encontrarse tan seguido como en el curso anterior. Blaine ha pensado en todo eso y la forma en que Kurt habla puede parecer manipuladora para los demás, pero no para él. No cuando ha aprendido a leer entre líneas a Kurt, no cuando ha logrado saltar todas las barreras que su novio a construido a su alrededor por demasiado tiempo.

++++

Al día siguiente las clases comienzan con normalidad. A las cuatro de la tarde tiene ensayo con los Warblers y no cree poder ver a Kurt después de eso. Después del almuerzo, Kurt le ha mandado mensajes enojado, hablando de una guerra de comida, de su chaleco arruinado y que lo único que quiere es llegar a casa y bañarse por horas hasta quitarse el olor a spaghetti del cuerpo. Blaine no entiende mucho pero planea llamarlo después de clases para enterarse bien de lo que sucedió.

El ensayo con los Warblers comienza con su acostumbrada rutina. Pero cuando Blaine no logra armonizar una canción que se sabe al revés y al derecho comienza a sentirse tenso y ansioso. Wes les da un receso y la mayoría se va en dirección a la cafetería.

Jeff le da una palmada en la espalda en señal de ánimo y Nick un apretón en el hombro.

—Pensamos que estabas contento con cantar a Katy Perry —dice Jeff—. Te las sabes todas y nos facilita el trabajo, pero si quieres podemos escoger otra.

—No creo que sea la canción, Jeff —dice Wes tajante—. Quizás necesitamos probar algo diferente, nuevos aires.

Los chicos lo miran confundidos o no queriendo entender lo que Wes está insinuando. Es cierto que ellos tienen maravillosas voces dentro de sus integrantes, pero Blaine ha llevado la tarea de representarlos por los últimos dos años y ninguno está molesto con eso. Un incómodo silencio se apodera del pequeño grupo hasta que David propone un café y sale de la sala seguido por Nick y Jeff.

—Lo lamento —dice Blaine a penas se quedan solos—. He tenido la cabeza en otra parte, pero voy a concentrarme y…

—No creo que una reelección del concejo sea buena idea —interrumpe Wes.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sorprendido Blaine— Claro que lo es, sabes que nadie puede dirigirnos como tú Wes, todos estamos de acuerdo.

—Los cambios son buenos, Blaine.

—No siempre lo son —responde mirando al piso—. La verdad es que no confió en nadie más para presidir el concejo y realmente podemos ganar las Regionales este año.

—Sabes que si me quedo tendré que tomar decisiones y que esas decisiones nunca son personales, son por el bien de los Warblers.  
—Claro que lo sé, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—No creo que debas seguir siendo el vocalista, Blaine, al menos no para las Seccionales cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a New Directions. Y esa será mi decisión si finalmente me quedo a la cabeza del concejo.

—¿Estas insinuando que no soy lo suficientemente profesional para cantar contra Kurt? —pregunta Blaine enojado.

—No. Lo que pienso es que si desafinas en un ensayo para la asamblea, algo que debería ser pan comido para nosotros, no sé como aguantarás la presión cuando llegue el momento…

—Wes, no… escucha…

—Los dos sabemos que tu cabeza no está aquí, Blaine. Tú no quieres estar aquí, pero te mueres de miedo de aceptarlo.

—No es así —insiste Blaine—. Ustedes son mis amigos y yo no puedo defraudarlos.

—Y vamos a seguir siendo amigos, Blaine.

Blaine baja la mirada y suspira derrotado. Wes lo mira y guarda silencio. No van a engañarse mutuamente, no por nada son amigos desde hace tanto. Wes sabe leer a Blaine a veces más que él mismo y después de haberlo escuchado hablar por horas de los hipotéticos planes que él y Kurt han hecho durante el verano si es que él decidía trasladarse, sabe que lo único que lo retiene en Dalton son sus propios fantasmas, eso que no ha admitido ante nadie pero que Wes ve ahí, claros y tangibles detrás de la mirada de su amigo.

—Mira, es tu decisión y vamos a respetar lo sea que quieras hacer. Pero no podemos arriesgar las Seccionales por ti y lo sabes. Eres el vocalista Blaine, todos confiamos en ti, pero seguimos siendo un equipo y si es demasiado peso pues podemos tomar otras opciones…

Blaine continúa sin mirarlo pero Wes sabe que está tocando el punto exacto para lograr abrir el cascarón en que su amigo suele encerrarse cuando no quiere hablar de algún tema.

—Si por otro lado, decides irte —continúa Wes— te aplaudiremos y luego te patearemos el culo. Nick y Jeff van a romper el escenario y tu cursi dueto con Kurt pasará a la historia cuando ellos canten a Bruce Springsteen.

Ambos se ríen y Blaine finalmente levanta la mirada. _Ahí están_ , piensa Wes, cada uno de sus miedos, tan claros que parecen escaparse de su rostro. Los ojos avellana oscurecidos y los labios apretados. Wes lo sabe, no por nada es el presidente del concejo y conoce a cada uno de sus Warblers como a las palmas de sus manos. No por nada seguirá un año más en ese puesto. Ese mazo no se lo quitarán fácilmente.

—Es la escuela pública, Wes —dice Blaine bajito—. Kurt acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciéndome que tuvieron una guerra de comidas. ¡Guerra de comidas, Wes!

—Es el último año, Blaine —contesta con el mismo tono—. Que es un poco de comida en la ropa comparada con tener a Kurt de la mano por los pasillos todo el año.

David entra en ese momento con un par de vasos con café y se los da a los chicos. Nick y Jeff vienen detrás de él y Wes decide que pueden suspende el ensayo de esa tarde. Pasan las siguientes dos horas escogiendo una canción para Blaine, una que no hable de juguetes sexuales en los cajones, rupturas desafortunadas ni ningún tipo de insinuación fuera de lugar.

++++

Es una tarde ajetreada para Blaine entre papeleos y llenar fichas. Pero ninguno de los chicos lo deja solo. Quizás ya no esté en esa escuela pero esos chicos son su familia, los que estuvieron con él cuando llegó asustado y roto a Dalton. Se ha quitado el saco y lo lleva en el brazo mientras camina al estacionamiento. Se despiden y Blaine se queda junto a su auto un rato mientras los ve alejarse y no puede evitar sentir que siempre será parte de ellos. Su saco sigue en su brazo y siente que junto con el se ha quitado también un pedazo del alma al hacerlo. Kurt, que no sabe nada de lo que sucede en Dalton, escoge ese momento para llamarlo y Blaine se queda en el auto para conversar tranquilo. A los minutos se está riendo por la historia de la guerra de comida y la que parece haber sido la peor audición que Kurt ha escuchado de una chica con una terrible voz. El agujero que sintió en el pecho al retirar sus papeles de Dalton se ha llenado con la voz de Kurt y Blaine sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

++++

Rachel es la primera en saberlo y la que lo ayuda a planearlo todo. Blaine ha tenido que escucharla hablar sin parar por casi veinte minutos mientras ella organiza agendas, piensa en las nacionales, anota posibles duetos y de vez en cuando pega grititos histéricos.

Infiltrarse en McKinley sin que Kurt lo vea no es difícil y se pasa la mañana en la oficina de admisión llenando formas, presentando documentos y convalidando sus créditos. Hasta que llega la hora de almuerzo y con eso su señal para hacer acto de presencia. Se siente ridículo sin su uniforme pero sabe que Kurt amará su ropa. Y no, no es que todos los adolescentes gays del país lleven jeans terriblemente apretados y una pajarita en el cuello, y quizás él nunca llegue a ser un conocedor de la moda como Kurt, pero esté es él sin el uniforme; es Blaine, clásico, teatral e inusual. Los jeans rojos le quedan bien, el polo negro se pega a su cuerpo y la presión de la pajarita le recuerda la seguridad de su corbata de Dalton.

Kurt lo abraza en medio del pasillo cuando se da cuenta y Blaine se siente completo por primera vez en días. Tiene el corazón bombeando a mil por hora y sabe que ahí en medio de esa multitud hay gente que está lista para odiarlo sin siquiera conocerlo, a hacer su vida miserable día a día, pero vale la pena, eso también lo sabe. Está cantando en medio de esos escalones, siendo ridículamente sexy al moverse. Es la única forma que conoce para enfrentar sus miedos. Pararse en el escenario es su manera de protegerse y si va a ser el centro de atracción por ser el chico nuevo prefiere hacerlo en grande y digno de un Warbler.

Termina su canción, escucha aplausos y ¡hey! ¿Esa es Quinn? Blaine la ve pasar y no está seguro de saber qué pasó con ella, pero la ve lanzar un cigarrillo y el piano arde en medio del patio.

—Bienvenido a McKinley —le susurra suave Kurt en el oído—. Parece una casa de locos, pero la enfrentaremos juntos.

Blaine entrelaza sus dedos con los de Kurt y se arriesga a besarle la mejilla. Alguien llega corriendo con un extinguidor y el patio esta en medio de un caos que le resulta exagerado, pero está bien.

Va a ser un año divertido.


End file.
